digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:WarGarumon
WarGarumon WarGarumon is Garumon's natural ultimate form. WarGarumon, unlike his previous forms, has armour on his head, chest, feet, back, and tail. His armour, made of chrome digizoid and embossed with the crest of rage, is invulnerable to most attacks. Putting an emphasis on melee combat, WarGarumon is able to defeat most ultimates and even some megas. WarGarumon is now able to evoke the powers of rage at will. Attacks *'Fury Swipe': Fire encircles the feet of the digimon as they run past their opponent, while slashing at their side. *'Frenzy Claw': Runs past the opponent multiple times, becoming a blur. Slash marks can be seen against the opponents body. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *BlackWarGarumon *WhiteWarGarumon *WarSangarumon BlackWarGarumon BlackWarGarumon is a black-skinned WarGarumon. BlackWarGarumon posesses tremendous strength, but is better known for his excellent discipline. BlackWarGarumon exercises self-control to such a degree that he can ignore any attacks that may make it past his armour. Unlike WarGarumon, however, BlackWarGarumon's fire is a dark colour, and can be carefully modified to take on any amount of darkness to be best suited for a situation. Attacks *'Fury Swipe': Fire encircles the feet of the digimon as they run past their opponent, while slashing at their side. *'Frenzy Claw': Runs past the opponent multiple times, becoming a blur. Slash marks can be seen against the opponents body. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *WarGarumon *WhiteWarGarumon *WarSangarumon WhiteWarGarumon WhiteWarGarumon is a subspecies of WarGarumon, a quadrupedal digimon that lives in the forest of rage. WhiteWarGarumon acts as a guardian of the peace in the forest of rage, breaking up fights between the various subspecies. Unlike WarGarumon, WhiteWarGarumon's fire is white and yellow, and will not burn unless that is his specific intent. Attacks *'Fury Swipe': Fire encircles the feet of the digimon as they run past their opponent, while slashing at their side. *'Frenzy Claw': Runs past the opponent multiple times, becoming a blur. Slash marks can be seen against the opponents body. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *WarGarumon *BlackWarGarumon *WarSangarumon WarSangarumon WarSangarumon is by far the rarest of WarGarumon's sub-species. WarSangarumon attacks with unnatural speed and ferocity that is sure to cripple any enemy. WarSangarumon prefers to spend its time in the shadows, and few digimon even know of its existence, for more than a few seconds, at any rate. WarSangarumon's fire, unlike that of WarGarumon's is black, and utterly invisible during the night. Attacks *'Fury Swipe': Fire encircles the feet of the digimon as they run past their opponent, while slashing at their side. *'Frenzy Claw': Runs past the opponent multiple times, becoming a blur. Slash marks can be seen against the opponents body. *'Fire of Rage': Flame erupts from the ground around the digimon, then becomes a fiery copy of them that cannot be injured but lasts for the attack's duration only. Variations / Subspecies *WarGarumon *Fan:WarGarumon#BlackWarGarumonBlackWarGarumon *WhiteWarGarumon